Apologize
by araraaa
Summary: CHAP7! / Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu." / BAEKYEOL EXO
1. Chapter 1

Nananana~ ara back ara back! Tapi bukan last wish for kris ;( sejujurnya ara stuck in ff itu hehe.. lagian kurikulum 2013 bener-bener bikin sibuk ah ara bête! Sama sekali gakepikiran ff, yg ada tugas tugas tugaaasssss mulu-,- lama-lama ara lupa nih kalo cita-cita ara jadi penulis -_- hehe lanjuttt cekidot!

.

.

.

**Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu."**

**Apologize**

**araraaa Present**

**A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang temannya yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Berlatar disebuah base camp, Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya. "Ayo." katanya. "Kemana?" tanya temannya yang masih sibuk menatap ponsel layar datar ditangannya. "Katamu kita akan balapan." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Temannya itu mendengus. "Tidak sekarang. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Besok hari libur nasional. Akan banyak polisi yang melakukan operasi." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi, kapan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, setelah diam selama 5 menit. Temannya itu melirik malas. "Terserah."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tampaknya sedang kesal. "Kalau begitu sekarang saja. Kau tampak sedang kesal." Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Memberi death glare sekaligus tatapan kaget. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kita bisa ditangkap polisi. Lagipula aku kesal karenamu." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya. "Karenaku?" Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Apa salahku?" Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas berat. "Terserah." jawabnya akhirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa 3 buah kantong belanjaan ditangannya. "Astaga eomma. Lain kali aku akan menolak permintaanmu untuk belanja pada jam selarut ini." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kantong belanjaannya. "Sebanyak ini hanya untuk satu hari. Ck, eomma pemborosan." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa seharusnya aku memiliki kakak kandung yang baik. Yang tak seperti Luhan hyung." Baekhyun terus berceloteh sendiri. "Apa gunanya dia menjadi kakakku kalau terus merepotiku. Haish mengapa aku bicara sendiri." Baekhyun yang baru sadar bahwa rumahnya tinggal satu blok lagi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang segera menutup mulutnya. "Bisa-bisa aku dikira tak waras. Astaga aku berbicara sendiri lagi." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan epalanya.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Yaa!" teriak seorang namja dari dalam sebuah rumah. Itu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget tetap diam tidak berusaha untuk menoleh. "Diamkan dia Baekhyun. Diamkan dia." samar-samar terdengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti berbisik-bisik. "Pabboya! Aku memanggilmu!" namja itu berteriak lagi saat Baekhyun berjalan dihadapannya. "Jangan dengarkan dia Baekhyun. Diamkan saja." gumam Baekhyun lagi. Luhan -sang namja yang memanggil- merengut kesal. Rupanya ia mendengar gumaman Baekhyun tadi. "Apa maksudmu Byun BB?!" teriak Luhan lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk mendiamkan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu dengan Byun BB, Xi XL?!" kedua alis Baekhyun berkerut. Luhan mencibir. "Aku tidak XL!" teriaknya lagi. "Namamu." Baekhyun segera menaruh belanjaannya lalu berlari ke kamar.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dihari libur, Baekhyun bangun agak terlambat. Luhan sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya bahkan sampai hampir mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu karena sang empunya kamar tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat Luhan terus saja mengomelinya. 'Tak tahukah dia aku bangun telat karena dia menolak permintaan eomma untuk belanja tadi malam..' batin Baekhyun. "Yaa! Byun BB! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Luhan saat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi. "Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Xi XL." jawab Baekhyun datar dan Blam.. Pintu itu tertutup tepat didepan mata Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa bersweat drop ria mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Baekkie.. Kenapa cemberut sayang?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut, lalu menepis tangan itu perlahan. "Luhan hyung menyebalkan." tuturnya. Yeoja itu cekikikan lalu menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Aniya, Luhan tidak menyebalkan." yeoja itu berpura-pura membela Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu saja! Siapa suruh hari ini kau baru kembali? Semalam Luhan sangat menyebalkan!" ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. "Diamlah! Lebih baik bantu aku dan eomma!" teriak Luhan dari dapur. Yeoja itu menggeleng miris lalu mendorong lengan Baekhyun. "Bantu eomma sana!" jeritnya. "Luna kau juga bantu!" teriak Luhan lagi. Luna mengibaskan rambut sebahunya. "Aku baru sampai, tidakkah kau kasihan pada adik cantikmu ini?" Luhan hanya mencibir. "Luna! Aku ikut!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari memasuki kamar Luna. Luhan hanya bisa cemberut. "Yang mana adik kandungku, yang mana adik tiriku…" gumam Luhan. Eomma mereka hanya tersenyum geli. "Sudahlah Luhan.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa Sehun belum datang ke apartemennya? Padahal semalam ia sudah berjanji untuk datang. Seandainya Sehun tidak berjanji, Chanyeol pasti sudah pergi entah kemana.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun.

'Aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu sekarang. Eommaku mendadak berubah menjadi seorang doorman.'

Chanyeol mendengus. Setelah membalas dengan kata 'sialan' ia langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Chanyeol tertidur sampai jam 2 siang. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Bukan karena mimpi atau apa, tapi karena ia sudah terlanjur mematikan AC tadi pagi karena ia pikir ia dan Sehun akan pergi hari ini. Mengingat Sehun membuat moodnya semakin rusak saja. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Sepi dan sunyi. Ia benci kedua hal tersebut. Kedua hal itu membuatnya ingat masa-masa dimana ia masih tinggal satu atap dengan eomma dan appanya. Dulu…

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Hendak membasuh muka atau mandi sekalian, sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk, dari Kris.

'Bro, ayo kita balapan. Nanti malam jam 8. Mau? Kutunggu ditempat biasa.'

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Setidaknya hari ini tidak akan menjadi benar-benar 'sia-sia'. Sebelum kembali lagi menuju kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri menyalakan AC dan memutar lagu melalui speaker.

.

.

.

TBC

Cemana cemana? Ini sih baru semacam prolog nya gitu, yah memperkenalkan cast, dan keadaan serta suasana yang ada gitu deh.. cemana? Review yaa! Biar ara semangat ngerjain ff disela-sela tugas yg menumpuk-,- okeoke? Review ne? gomawoooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong. Kayaknya gaada yg tertarik sama ff iniT.T padahal entah kenapa ara paling semangat ngelanjutin ff ini:( huweeee

Cekidot aja deh, siapa tau ada yg tertarik:3

**Chanyeol. Seorang anak yang cuek dan sulit diatur. Semaunya sendiri dan egois. Namun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun, mengapa semuanya berubah? Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta? / "Menjauh dariku! Iblis sialan!" / "Kau akan merasakan betapa berartinya seseorang jika ia sudah jauh meninggalkanmu."**

**Apologize**

**araraaa Present**

**A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

Chapter 2

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lagi-lagi karena Luhan. Luhan menyeretnya menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring. Baekhyun mendelik ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa Luhan. "Diam kau Xi XL!" bentak Baekhyun. Luhan justru semakin mengencangkan suara tawanya guna meledek Baekhyun. Luna yang melihatnya segera menyenggol lengan Luhan namun Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Sang eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat pada awal pernikahannya dengan Xi Henry, ayah dari Luhan dan Luna, suaminya itu sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun, sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, sebelum suaminya meninggal karena penyakit kankernya, Henry masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Baekhyun, dengan menanyakan siapa kekasihnya dan kapan mereka menikah. Tepat saat Baekhyun menunduk karena malu, appa tirinya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bibir Baekhyun yang tadinya menyunggingkan senyum malu segera berubah mengeluarkan isak tangis. Walaupun eomma dan appa tirinya itu baru menikah 2 tahun, ia sudah menganggap Henry seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sang eomma kembali menatap Luhan yang masih saja tertawa, tapi kali ini bukan hanya Luna yang memukulnya, tetapi juga Baekhyun. Meski selalu ribut, setidaknya tidak ada perang antar saudara tiri. Mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain dan saling membantu walau diselingi tawa Luhan atau Baekhyun. Mereka sering saling menggoda.

Byun eomma menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Sekarang tanggal 3 mei. Itu artinya sebentar lagi anak kandungnya itu akan berulang tahun. Ia belum membelikan kado atau bahkan menyiapkan sedikit kejutan kecil. Ia lupa karena harus mengurus perusahaan Xi appa yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemilik aslinya. Byun eomma segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Eomma, mau kemana?" tanya Luna sedikit kaku. Pasalnya selama ini ia tinggal bersama keluarga mendiang ibu kandungnya, sehingga ia tak begitu dekat dengan Byun eomma. Ia hanya sesekali bermain ke rumah Baekhyun karena ia biasanya menjenguk ayahnya. Meskipun ia menyetujui pernikahan appanya, ia hanya tidak terbiasa untuk tinggal bersama ibu 'baru'nya. Byun eomma tersenyum manis, lalu mengusap rambut magnaenya tersebut. "Keluar sebentar. Ada perlu sedikit dengan Park ahjumma. Kemana Baekhyun dan Luhan? Tolong sampaikan kepada mereka, eomma pergi ke rumah Park ahjumma, ne?" Luna mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan ibu tirinya berjalan menjauhi rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti menatap mobil Kris yang baru saja tiba ditempat parkir sebuah club. Namun saat Kris keluar dari mobilnya, senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Kris berjanji akan membawakannya satu botol soju namun nyatanya tak ada apa-apa ditangan Kris. Ia memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Kris yang hanya dibalaskan senyuman canggung. "Dasar! Mana sojuku?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak. "Tertinggal di rumah bro. Kakakku tahu aku akan mengambil sojunya jadi dia mengamankannya. " Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas. "Alasan." katanya. Kris nyengir. "Aniya."

"Kapan kita mulai? Aku sudah lelah." suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar setelah hampir satu jam Kris bercerita tentang kakaknya yang baru saja tiba di Korea. Kris menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membuka suara. "Mulai apa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dua orang temannya, Sehun dan Kris, adalah pujaan para wanita. Chanyeol menerawang. Bagaimana jika yeoja-yeoja itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun dan Kris tidaklah seperti pada nampaknya. Mereka terlihat dingin, cuek dan sombong diluarnya, padahal sebenarnya mereka anak yang gila, idiot dan kadang-kadang manja. Mereka juga termasuk orang yang telmi, meskipun secara akademis mereka tergolong pintar.

"Balapan, Kris." ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan. Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu Kevin dan Sehun dulu, ya." jawab Kris. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa ada Sehun dan Kevin?" Kris nyengir. "Aku mem-forward pesanku padamu lalu kukirim ke Sehun." Chanyeol mendengus. "Omong-omong, kau bilang 'aku menunggu ditempat biasa' dipesan, tapi mengapa malah aku yang menunggumu?" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya miris. "Maaf bro. Sekali lagi maaf." Chanyeol hanya diam. "Hey! Jangan marah. Lihat, itu mobil Sehun." Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam yang sudah Chanyeol hafal diluar kepala siapa pemiliknya. Lalu tak lama Kris kembali heboh dengan kedatangan sebuah mobil mewah yang Chanyeol tak tahu apa jenisnya. "Itu Kevin! Aku bersyukur dia datang." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris. "Berlebihan kau bung."

"Hai Sehun." sapa Kris yang hanya dibalas tatapan Sehun. Tak lama Kevin datang sambil melemparkan tasnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih Kevin hyung. Kau kakak yang baik." Chanyeol langsung membuka tas milik Kevin dan mengeluarkan 4 botol soju dari dalam tas tersebut. Ia melemparkan satu untuk sang pemilik, satu untuk adik sari sang pemilik tas dan satu untuknya. Masih tersisa satu botol soju lagi yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sehun, kau kan masih kecil…" Kris dan Kevin ikut tersenyum. "Sojunya untuk kami saja ya?" Sehun mendengus keras, meledakkan tawa ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Byun menaruh belanjaannya diatas ranjangnya. Ia sudah membeli berbagai macam pernak-pernik pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak kandungnya. Ia melepas mantelnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Cukup lelah juga, tapi demi anak-anaknya, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Kriet.

Sebuah kepala menyembul masuk. Byun eomma menoleh kearah pintunya lalu berujar, "Masuk sayang. Tidak apa-apa." lalu pintu kayu bercat coklat itu perlahan-lahan terbuka lebih lebar, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baekkie?" Baekhyun dengan aegyonya menghampiri sang eomma dan berbaring disampingnya. "Eomma.." panggilnya manja. "Ada apa sayang? Kemana Luhan dan Luna?" Baekhyun menoleh, "Ada, di dapur. Mereka akan memasak makanan China, aku lupa namanya." Byun eomma tersenyum. "Kenapa Baekkie tidak ikut hyung memasak?" lengan Baekhyun menggamit lengan eommanya. "Baekkie mencari eomma.." jawabnya masih dengan nada manja. "Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" sang eomma mendudukkan dirinya dikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Baekkie ingin membuat strawberry cheese cake. Eomma bisa tidak mengajarkan Baekkie cara membuatnya?" sang eomma mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kapan Baekkie mau memulai?" Baekhyun tampak berpiki r sejenak. "Um.. Besok?" sekali lagi Byun eomma mengangguk. "Baiklah." Luhan yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar eommanya hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya malas. "Eomma, Byun BB, kajja makan malam. Makanan sudah siap."

.

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana rasa masakanku?" tanya Luna. Byun eomma tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau pintar memasak. Yeoja memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu." jawab Luhan. "Lalu kau? Kau namja tapi pintar memasak. Apa kau sebenarnya yeoja? Kau tampak cantik. Astaga eomma aku menyukai 'noona'ku sendiri." pekik Baekhyun heboh. Luhan melempari Baekhyun dengan tissu yang ada ditengah meja makan. "Kau pikir? Kau juga manis, manja seperti yeoja. 'Eomma aku ingin strawberry cheese cake. Bantu aku membuatnya.' Hah?!" Luhan mengikuti cara Baekhyun berbicara pada eommanya tadi. Sang eomma dan Luna tertawa makin kencang, sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut. 'Kalian berdua sama manisnya, sama seperti Luna.' batin sang eomma.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan Luhan, selesai makan malam langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sang eomma hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tak laa kemudian sang eomma memanggil Luhan dan juga Luna. "Sebentar lagi kan Baekhyun ulang tahun. Eomma sudah membeli semua peralatan pesta. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya sang eomma. "Jadi tadi eomma membeli peralatan pesta untuk Baekkie? Mengapa tidak mengajakku saja?" tanya Luna. Luhan mengangguk. "Gwaenchana.." jawab Byun eomma sambil tersenyum. Luhan menghela nafas. "Eomma pasti lelah." Byun eomma menggeleng. "Aniya Luhan. Sudah jangan pikirkan eomma. Bagaimana dengan pesta kejutan Baekhyun?" Byun eomma mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Luhan menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Ruang kerja daddy, bukankah luas dan kosong?" Luna mengangguk. "Berkas-berkasnya juga sudah eomma pindahkan ke kantor kan?" Byun eomma mengangguk. "Eomma sudah mengambil cuti sampai hari ulang tahun Baekkie, kebetulan tak ada hal penting yang harus eomma kerjakan lagi, semua sudah selesai." Luhan tertawa. "Eomma benar-benar perhatian.." godanya. Byun eomma tersenyum manis. "Tak hanya pada Baekkie, pada hari ulang tahun kalian pun eomma akan melakukan hal yang sama."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Karena hari ini Kevin Wu datang, maka yang mereka lakukan adalah merayakan kedatangan hyung dari Kris itu. Dan rencana mereka untuk balapanpun otomatis batal. Karena keasyikan dengan soju, Chanyeol bahkan hampir beberapa kali terjatuh dari kursi. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Beruntung baginya hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya yang selalu mengaturnya. Sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau di apartemennya sendiri tanpa khawatir akan apapun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana nasib Sehun yang tinggal bersama eommanya. Bisa-bisa Sehun semakin kurus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, masih tersimpan rapi diingatannya bagaimana cara mommynya menatapnya, mengajaknya makan, menemaninya belajar, mencium pipinya, dan menemaninya tidur. Dulu, saat ia masih duduk dikursi penuh permainan, Elementary School. Semua kehangatan kedua orangnyanya, kasih sayang mereka, hilang tanpa bekas begitu Chanyeol memasuki kursi penuh tantangan, Junior High School. Saat itu Chanyeol… ah sudahlah. Chanyeol mual mengingatnya. Kenangan pahit yang membuat Chanyeol lupa akan orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya. Membuat Chanyeol membencinya.

Chanyeol mengecek jadwal mata kuliahnya besok. Sial, kuliah hari kamis selalu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Mata kuliah pertama diisi oleh guru terkiller, dan dimulai pada pukul 09.00 KST tepat. Telat satu menitpun, guru itu tak mengenal kata toleransi. Chanyeol mendengus, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol masih memikirkan nasib kuliahnya. Ia harus bangun pagi besok.

TBC

Huweee napa plis ada yg tertarik gitu sama ara/ehh maksudnya ffara:3 ara galauuu ara pengen ikut event hunhan bubble tea couple yang dibuat sama **Liyya eonnie** atau author ffn **0312luluEXOticS **tapi ara males dan takut gaada yg baca:3 untuk ide sih udah ada, tapi kalo gaada yg baca kan nyesek:3 kok ara malah curcol. Yoweslah, review ya? Walau jelek atau kalian gatertarik, review titik doing juga gapapa/?

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is… hah bingung mau ngomong apa. Just read and review yaa?**

**Sorry for typos**

**Chapter 3**

Telat. Telat. Telat.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

Harus dengan bahasa apalagi Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan kesalnya akan jam weker yang telat membangunkannya?

Oh bukan. Jam itu mati. Dengan sendirinya.

Matilah kau Park Chanyeol.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Chanyeol salahkan adalah dirinya sendiri –yang tidak memasang alarm pada ponselnya. Ia hanya mengandalkan jam weker butut pemberian hoobae centil yang mengejar-ngejarnya dulu saat Senior High School. Tadinya ingin Chanyeol buang saja, tapi melihat bentuk pororo yang lucu, membuat Chanyeol bertahan menyimpannya.

Oh, ada hal lain yang bisa Chanyeol salahkan selain dirinya. Baterai jam yang tiba-tiba mati. Sebenarnya bukannya tiba-tiba, tapi Chanyeol yang lupa untuk mengganti baterai jam selama 4 bulan. Bodoh.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 09.00. Apakah cukup waktu yang ia punya saat ini untuk mandi dan berangkat ke kampus? Perjalanan memakan waktu 15 menit dan bermandi membutuhkan waktu 150 detik –setidaknya itu rekor mandi tercepat Chanyeol. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 08.15. Cukup. Pasti cukup.

Cukup. Cukup. Cukup.

Hentikah ocehanmu Park Chanyeol bodoh! Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi!

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cepat bangun sebelum kudobrak pintu ini dan kusiram kau!" Luhan berteriak ala ibu-ibu yang sedang membangunkan anaknya didepan kamar Baekhyun. Luhan menghitung, lima detik lagi Baekhyun pasti akan membuka pintu.

Satu..

Dua..

"Ku tunggu kau Baek.."

Tiga..

Empat..

Li...

Li…

Luhan terdiam, tidak ada tanda-tanda si Byun muda akan terbangun. Luhan kembali menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Byun BB cepat keluaaaarrrr!"

Dan suara Luhan yang menggelegar itu pun akhirnya membangunkan si nona manis yang tadinya tertidur cantik di kamar sebelah.

Bukan kamar Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Ge kau berisik sekali pagi ini.." Luhan menoleh, ternyata Luna yang terbangun. "Hei kau pun baru bangun? Bukankah mulai hari ini kau akan kuliah di kampus kami?"

"Ah iya ge, aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Luna kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar membawa handuk. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"BYUN BB KALAU KAU TAK BANGUN SEKARANG MAKA….

MAKA EYELINERMU TARUHANNYA!"

Cklek.

Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dengan wajah manis Baekhyun ala orang baru bangun tidur terpampang jelas dihadapan Luhan.

Puk.

Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan keras yang hanya dibalas lenguhan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun. "Dasar jelek, bau, lihat kau sangat kekanakan! Cepat mandi!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Oops, sepertinya kau harus mengantri Baek. Didalam kamar mandi ada Luna, setelah Luna aku baru kau." Luhan berjalan melewati Baekhyun sambil berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku mandi di kamar mandi eomma saja."

"ANIYAAA! KAU CURANG!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik baju dan celana secara acak lalu dengan cepat memakainya. Ia mengambil parfum dan menyemprotkannya dengan banyak keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu meraih kunci motornya di meja nakas.

"Aku harus cepat sebelum Han seonsaeng membunuhku." Gerutunya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari keluar menuju motornya.

"Waktu yang tersisa tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Okay, let's go!" Chanyeol member isemangat pada dirinya sendiri dan segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia tak memperdulikan teriakan beberapa pengendara lain yang terganggu akan ulahnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah nasib kuliahnya. Beasiswanya bisa dicabut begitu saja jika ia terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada mata kuliah dosen terkiller saat ini. Dan jujur saja, Chanyeol masih memikirkan masa depannya, masa depan hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa suatu saat nanti ia mencari pekerjaan tanpa gelar sarjana?

Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus sampai –selamat atau dengan sedikit luka- lima menit lagi.

.

.

.

"PABBOOO! Kita bisa terlambat bodohh! Cepat keluar!" Luhan kembali menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan alasan lain, bukan lagi karena Baekhyun terlambat bangun. Tetapi karena lamanya lelaki mungil itu berganti baju. Astaga kau itu yeoja atau namja Baek?

"IYAA HYUNGKU YANG CEREWET AKU AKAN KELUAR LIMA MENIT LAGI!"

"DUA MENIT ATAU KUTINGGAL!"

Cklek. Pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"Kajja." Ajak Baekhyun dengan wajah datar. Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jeritnya ala orang frustasi.

"Jangan berlebihan hyung. Kajja." Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan nada datar. Luna yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar hyung-dongsaeng gila." Gumamnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang akan tertinggal Baek? Periksalah lagi. Kuberi waktu lima menit." Suara Luhan terdengar khawatir. Ia juga agak sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya semalam. Aku hanya mencari ponselku tadi, tapi aku baru ingat aku men-charge ponselku di ruang tengah. Jadi aku langsung keluar begitu aku ingat." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Sedikit takjub akan perhatian Luhan yang luar biasa padanya. Luhan memang galak dan menyebalkan, bagi siapa saja. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, Luhan adalah segalanya. Teman, sahabat, kakak dan terkadang… Musuh.

"Luna berada ditingkat yang sama denganku?" Luna dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan. "Lalu apa kau akan masuk jurusan yang sama sepertiku?" Luna menggeleng.

"Aku akan masuk fakultas ekonomi." Luna berbicara dengan nada riang. "Kau memang jurusan apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" lalu tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya masuk kedalam sebuah jurusan yang gila, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku memilih jurusan itu. Ini gila tapi aku tidak menyesalinya."

"Kau berbelit." Komentar Luhan.

"Oiya kau sendiri jurusan apa Lu?" Tanya Luna pada Luhan.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu." Luhan memukul kepala Luna perlahan. "Baiklah, kau mengambil jurusan apa oppa?"

"Aku mengambil jurusan hukum."

"Aku… akan menjadi... seorang…" Baekhyun berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Kau akan menjadi seorang psikiater." Luhan yang kesalpun berbicara dengan nada yang sinis.

.

.

.

TIINNN!

Mobil Luhan hampir saja menabrak sebuah motor yang tiba-tiba melintas. Luhan tak kuasa untuk menahan emosinya hingga ia berteriak dengan lantang kepada si pengendara motor. Luhan segera memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang dekat dengan tempat parkir motor. Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di kampus.

"Kau punya mata tidak hah? Mobilku sudah lebih dahulu lewat dank au dengan seenak jidatmu melintas? Memangnya jika kau tertabrak kau tidak akan meminta ganti rugi? Lalu kalau mobilku rusak bagaimana hah?" semprot Luhan pada namja didepannya.

Namja itu melepas helm yang ia kenakan dengan santai. "Sudah bicaranya noona? Kau membuang waktuku."

Apa katanya?

Membuang waktu?

Dan apa dia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona?

Kau. Akan. Segera. Mati.

"APA KAU BILANG HAH?" Luhan menarik kerah kemeja namja itu. "KAU BUTA YA? SEPERTINYA KAU MEMANG BUTA! AKU INI NAMJA BODOH!"

Namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan dari kemejanya. "Maaf? Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Ada apa ini?" seorang namja datang. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ini dia si trouble maker. Dan Baekhyun paling malas berurusan dengannya.

"Ada apa ini Sehun? Kau diapakan namja mungil ini? Apa dia hendak memperkosamu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Memangnya ia tampak seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum apa?

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN?!" Luhan kembali emosi. Baekhyun menahan tangannya sedangkan Luna hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi. Dan kau, Park Chanyeol. Jaga bicaramu. Hyungku orang baik-baik, dia bukan pembuat ulah yang dikenal oleh seluruh warga kampus sepertimu. Dan kau namja buta, lain kali hati-hati kalau mengemudi." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan Luna. Meninggalkan dua namja yang hanya diam mendengar perkataannya.

"Dia gila." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sepertimu." Lanjut Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kajja kuantar ke ruang tata usaha. Mungkin mereka bisa memberi tahumu dimana kelasmu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luna. Luhan yang masih cemberut sejak tadi hanya bisa mengikuti.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kejadian seperti tadi tak akan terjadi lagi. Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka memang pembuat ulah." Ujar Baekhyun. "Ini ruangannya. Sana masuk sendiri. Berani kan?" Luna mengangguk.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Hyung.." Baekhyun menepuk kedua bahu Luhan lalu sedikit meremasnya. "Mereka memang seperti itu, seluruh warga kampus ini sudah tahu. Mereka memang pembuat ulah yang hobi balapan liar, sering keluar masuk ruangan konseling, itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi mereka untuk membuat kesal orang lain. Mereka tidak akan mengerti."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kau benar. Mereka tidak akan mengerti." Ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luna keluar dari ruang tata usaha.

"Mereka bilang aku masuk kelas eko1." Ujar Luna sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Baekhyun terdiam begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun lewat dihadapan mereka. Dengan tidak sopannya.

Setelah mereka pergi, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menghadap Luna. "Kelas apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Eko1."

Baekhyun beserta Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Itu kelasnya si Park Chanyeol! Kau harus berhati-hati!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu katakan padaku! Astaga, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal membentak mereka! Aku takut mereka mengganggumu!"

Luna tersenyum mengejek. "Menggangguku? Lihat saja, mereka belum tahu siapa aku."

"Berani menggangguku sama dengan menantang maut. Hanya dengan melihat tatapannya, aku tahu kelemahan mereka. Kelemahan mereka ada pada diri kalian. Kalian punya sesuatu yang mereka tidak punya."

.

.

.

TBC

Hoo? Eotteohke? -_- absurd, ini karena ara udah ngetik sampe chap 5 ehh malah ilang-_- udahlah mls bahasnya-_- review yaaa? Hehe plisss


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Kau dapat melihat kelemahan seseorang hanya dengan melihat." Wanita cantik yang sedang mengajar di kelas Baekhyun itu memukul-mukul penggaris panjang itu ketangannya sendiri. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruang kelas yang diisi 45 mahasiswa.

"Tentu saja kau harus melihat kearah yang tepat. Kemana arah itu? Kau bisa tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Disisi mana yang jika aku berbohong akan terlihat? Jika aku sedang ketakutan akan terlihat?" dosen cantik itu membenahi kacamatanya. "Mata. Jika kau mau melihat kau harus menggunakan mata. Kau harus membuka matamu. Dan pancaran mata itu akan menjelaskan segalanya. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang dapat kau tangkap. Kenapa hanya sedikit? Karena kau tak tahu bagaimana cara membacanya."

"Kita kembali bertemu dengan dia." Penggaris itu diarahkan kepapan tulis dimana pancaran sinar dari proyektor membentuk sebuah wajah. "Psikopat."

"Kau mungkin tahu dengan istilah mata tidak bisa berbohong, tapi apakah kau tahu bagaimana mata yang berbohong itu?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya seolah menjawab pertanyaan sang dosen cantik bernama Kim Taeyeon itu. Ini adalah mata kuliah kesukaan Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun diajarkan untuk membaca gerak-gerik pasiennya nanti saat ia sudah bekerja disebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

"Mata yang berbohong akan cenderung melihat kearah kanan. Kanan atas, bisa berarti dia sedang memikirkan rencana agar ucapan bohongnya dapat masuk akal sedangkan kanan bawah bisa berarti dia memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan. Mata yang jujur adalah mata yang cenderung melihat kearah kiri ketika dia berbicara. Tidak begitu sulit untuk membedakan, kan?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya sesuatu. "Jika psikopat dapat tenang dalam menjalankan rencananya, dan ia bisa saja selalu tak terduga, bagaimana cara kita berlindung diri? Bisa saja dia mencelakai kita. Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengetahui apakah dia seorang psikopat atau bukan?"

"Berbicara tentang psikopat…"

Sayangnya bel telah berbunyi.

"Akan ku jawab minggu depan Byun Baekhyun. Yang lain, cari jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Byun Baekhyun. Kuanggap itu sebuah tugas."

.

.

.

"Ini mengerikan, menulis essay sepanjang hari libur dan harus lebih dari 5.000 words? Dia pikir aku ini penulis yang hebat? Dan apa ini? Mengerikan. Essay tentang pergaulan? Pergaulan apa? Sex bebas?" omel Luhan saat jam makan siang. Baekhyun dan Luna hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau terlalu berisik." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Tidak-tidak. Oppa ku tidak mungkin berisik, berisik itu kau, Baekkie. Oppa, berhentilah mengeluh! Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik agar kau cepat keluar dari neraka ini! Ak-"

"Aku lupa! Kau kan sekelas dengan Park Chanyeol si namja pembuat onar seantero kampus itu! Bagaimana dia? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" omongan Luna dipotong oleh ocehan Luhan. "Huh?!" Luna membuang wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. "Kau bertanya 'Bagaimana dia?' lalu kau kembali berkata 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' yang sebenarnya kau tanyakan dia atau aku?!"

Baekhyun mencomot nugget dari piring Luna ketika Luna sedang lalai. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku. Okay? Adik manis?"

"Arasseo, pabbo oppa."

.

.

.

"Yobo-"

"Yaa! Eodiga?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya. "Masih di kelas. Wae?" Lelaki diujung sambungan telepon menggerutu. "Bisa cepat sedikit? Aku tahu kelasmu sudah bubar 5 menit yang lalu. Aku sudah kelaparan, kalau kau mau tahu. Kalau tidak, yasudah. Aku pesan duluan."

"Pesankan untukku spageti kuah atau pizza rebus." Balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat berwibawa. Lelaki diujung sambungan telepon sana menggerutu. "Buat restoran sendiri kalau kau mau mencari makanan aneh seperti itu. Cepatlah!"

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Kris, sahabat baiknya, adalah orang yang menelponnya barusan. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang diam, tidak banyak bicara. Tetapi ternyata Kris berisik kalau sudah lapar.

Chanyeol sampai di kantin dan memesan seporsi spageti yang akhirnya diejek oleh Kris dengan kata-kata seperti 'mana kuahnya' atau 'mengapa spageti? Tidak ada pizza rebus?' dan Chanyeol menganggapnya hanya sebuah angin lalu. Sehun yang duduk disamping Kris tertawa terbahak melihat Kris begitu mengenaskannya diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeollie-"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Menjijikkan." Dan lagi suara tawa Sehun meledak. Kris mencibir. "Yaa, pabbo!" bentak Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Begitu terdengar lebih baik."

Kris menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Tawa Sehun mulai mereda, mengingat ia tahu pembicaraan ini mulai mengarah pada sesuatu yang serius.

"Lusa, kau dan aku, bagaimana jika kita balapan?" tawar Kris. Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Na? Eotteohke? Wae?" Kris menggeleng pelan. "Andwaeji. Kau masih terlalu kecil." Nada suara Kris terdengar sangat lembut, seolah berbicara pada adik tersayangnya, jika saja mata itu tidak melirik Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Pabboya! Aku mau ikut!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Kita kan belum pernah bertanding."

Chanyeol ikut menggeleng. "Andwaeji." Katanya mengikuti gaya bicara Kris. "Jika kau ikut, siapa yang menjadi juri?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya sebagai magnae diantara dua orang keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Baekkie~ Eodiseo? Baekkie~" panggil Luna sambil melongok kedalam kamar Baekhyun. 'Kosong.' Pikirnya. Luna lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Eomma~ Eomma~ Eodie inni?" panggil Luna lagi. "Aigoo kemana perginya semua orang? Apa hanya aku sendirian di rumah ini?"

"Aniya."

"Aih kkapjagiya~" Luna mengelus dadanya dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati lelaki menyebalkan tersenyum sok manis dihadapannya. Luhan.

"Kau mencari eomma tirimu dan oppa tirimu tapi kau melupakan oppa kandungmu?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Bicaramu terlalu kasar." Luna mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. "Aku bosan, kau pikir apa? Memanggilmu sejak aku masih kecil. Amat-amat sangat kecil. Bosan tahu!" Luna menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Luhan. "Jadi saat aku memiliki orang lain untuk dipanggil, mengapa tidak?"

"Aigo, bosan rupanya. Kau bosan memangilku? Bosan aku menjadi kakakmu, begitu?" suara Luhan mulai terdengar aneh ditelinga Luna. Perlahan Luna menoleh. "Yaa, oppa? Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwaenchana. Eomma pergi ke toko kue. Baekhyun sepertinya pergi menonton dengan temannya –aku lupa namanya." Jawab Luhan. Luna terdiam. "Toko kue? Untuk… apa?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Luna dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lusa, Baekhyun berulang tahun."

Luna hanya ber-oh ria.

"Eomma akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk Baekhyun kah?" tanya Luna. Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kita harus membantu eomma. Eomma pasti lelah. Entahlah, aku merasa eomma benar-benar menyayangi kita seperti menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia tidak membeda-bedakan kita anak tirinya atau bukan. Semua ia perlakukan sama. Bahkan jika Baekhyun memukulku sedikit, eomma akan memarahinya. Eomma benar-benar berbeda dengan ibu tiri yang digambarkan di dongeng-dongen cengeng."

Luna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa suruh kau membaca dongeng yang bahkan aku sebagai anak perempuan pun malas membacanya?"

Pintu depan terbuka. Eomma mereka, dengan tangan penuh tas belanja masuk dengan langkah sempoyongan. "Aigo eomma!" jerit Luna dan ia segera berlari, berusaha membantu.

"Aih tidak perlu Luna, eomma bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jawab sang eomma.

"Aigo eomma, lain kali jika pergi belanja, kau bisa mengajakku. Tidak perlu repot-repot belanja sendirian jika kau punya anak untuk dimintai bantuan. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Luna merebut beberapa tas belanja dari tangan Nyonya Byun dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Apa ini eomma? Perlengkapan pesta?"

"Kupikir tidak cukup menyiapkan pesta kejutan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli semuanya hari ini."

"Aigo jinjjayo eomma~ Kau pasti sangat lelah. Minumlah lalu beristirahat. Nanti biar aku dan Luhan oppa yang menyiapkannya."

"Tidak perlu. Selagi Baekhyun pergi, seharusnya kita mempersiapkannya sekarang. Luhan, tolong kau bersihkan ruang kerja appa, eomma dan Luna akan kesana sebentar lagi."

"Ne, eomma." Luhan mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju satu ruangan.

"Eomma, aku ada ide untuk pesta kejutan Baekhyun."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Luna mendekati eomma tirinya itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Eotteohke?"

"Arrachi, Luna-ya. Kau sangat hebat! Dia pasti akan sangat terkejut nanti!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaa~ adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Tak ade? Yasudahlah~ -_-

Review ne~ mian apdet lama, hehe. Chapter depan mulai masuk konflik, kayaknya. Dari sini aja pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak konfliknya darimana -_- makanya review kalau pengen cepet apdet :p hehe

Review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5

_**UPDATE! Mian lama, kalo ada yang nunggu. Hehe. Langsung aja cyiinn.. ini agak panjang dan mulai keliatan konfliknya. Kalau kalian bisa nebak berarti hebat -_- gadeng, berarti cerita ini pasaran :3 oke langsunnggg!**_

_**Sorry for typos**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang keras saat dua orang sahabatnya memasuki apartemenya dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya. Mencoba beberapa jas milik Chanyeol dan memadukannya dengan topi. "Heol, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada gadis yang tertarik dengan kalian jika kalian menunjukkan sisi kalian yang menjijikkan ini didepan umum. Well, apa yang lebih aneh daripada memakai jas dengan topi?" ejek Chanyeol. Sehun yang masih asyik merapikan rambutnya lalu memakai topi Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Katakan itu pada cermin."

Kris tertawa pelan. "Apa yang lebih gila daripada pizza rebus?"

Shit.

Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang telah berteman dengan dua orang sialan ini.

"Well.." ucap Chanyeol mulai tenang. "Aku teringat sesuatu." lanjutnya. Sehun dan Kris segera menoleh, merasa terpancing dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Ingat apa?" tanya Sehun tak sabar. "Oh ayolah, balapan kita masih besok." ujar Kris malas. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi ini lebih penting daripada balapan sialan itu, hyung." ujar Chanyeol serius.

Sepertinya Chanyeol yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu telah hilang sekarang, digantikan oleh Chanyeol yang amat-sangat serius. Membuat Kris maupun Sehun saling pandang. "Tidak- tunggu… katakan. Kau mau bilang apa? Cepatlah, sebelum kau lupa lagi." kata Sehun sedikit memaksa. Chanyeol menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit -err- menakutkan. Jujur saja Sehun merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutkan akan menjadi petaka bagi mereka.

"Itu… aku baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ah, kalian pasti tak ingin mendengarnya." kali ini terdengar erangan khas bocah yang dikeluarkan Sehun, sedangkan Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. "Ayolah hyuuungg~ katakan apakan sesuatu yang penting itu? Kau bahkan bilang itu lebih penting daripada balapan besok? Kau tahu, selama aku mengenalmu, selama ini, sejauh ini, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain balapan bagimu. Iya kan? Iya kan?" Oke, salahkan saja Kris dan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah Sehun barusan.

Sadar jika dirinyalah bahan ejekan saat ini, Sehun kembali memasang poker face andalannya. "Yaa. Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Chanyeol mulai berdehem dan kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Oke, ini serius." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian benar-benar ingin mengetahui ini."

"Cepat katakan sebelum kubunuh kau Park Chanyeol." ujar Kris dengan nada datar, yang disambut oleh tatapan datar dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Eoh? Lihat siapa yang sedang penasaran disini?" ledek Sehun sambil bersiul-siul. Kris tidak mengindahkan ledekan Sehun, matanya tetap terpaku pada Chanyeol yang tengah menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Eum.. Itu.. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini; untuk apa kalian datang sepagi ini ke apartemenku?"

Krik. Krik.

"Heol, kukira ada hal penting apa." ujar Kris malas sambil tetap mempertahankan nada datarnya. "Yak hyung, hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "ITU BERARTI AKU BERKATA HEOL AISHI JINJJA KALIAN SANGAT MENGGANGGU PAGI HARIKU! Ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah ku perjelas."

"Sama-sama."

"YAKK!"

.

.

.

"YAA! IREONAA!" Luhan berteriak keras didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sang empunya kamar hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan. "Huh, kenapa aku bisa memiliki kakak sepertinya." rutuk Baekhyun pelan sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Baekkie pabbo, Baekkie pabbo!" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"YAA! BYUN BB! KAU SUDAH BANGUN BELUM?!" suara Luhan kembali terdengar nyaring. "CEPAT SARAPAN!" Baekhyun yang kesal justru memejamkan matanya kembali dan balas berteriak, "Byun BB belum bangun! Kembalilah beberapa jam lagi."

Sedangkan Luhan diluar kamar Baekhyun memasang wajah sweatdrop. "Sial, bahkan suaranya sudah tidak serak. Berarti kan dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul keras pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu pergi untuk membantu eommanya menyiapkan makanan.

"Ada apa oppa? Mukamu kusut begitu. Lihat, aku dan eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan~" seru Luna bangga. Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Lihatlah kelakuan Byun BB eomma~ Ia tega membiarkanku berteriak seperti orang gila sedangkan dia sudah bangun~" adu Luhan saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Baekhyun yang baru memasuki dapur.

"Jangan salahkan putramu yang tampan ini eomma, salahkan saja kakak laki-laki dari putra tampanmu yang tidak mau masuk ke kamar dan membangunkan dengan cara yang manusiawi."

Luhan meringis pelan. "Jadi maksudmu cara yang kulakukan untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur hibernasimu itu tidak manusiawi?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ kemarilah adik manisku sayang~ maafkan hyungmu yang tampan ini~ kemarilah~" tangan Luhan memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan Oh! Baekhyun dengan bodohnya menuruti. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

PUK!

"Yaaa! Eommaaa~" Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan cantik dari Luhan.

Sedangkan eomma dan Luna hanya bisa cekikikan melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih cemberut pada Luhan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di kampus. Luna menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Aigo Baekkie~ Tersenyumlah agar kau menjadi tampan~ mumumuuu~" Luna memberi gestur seakan ingin mencium Baekhyun namun ditepis oleh Baekhyun. "Diamlah Luna. Hyung, aku tidak mau tahu hari ini kau harus menraktirku makan sepuasnya." ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat. Luhan pun hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Sudah sana, Baekkie. Pergilah ke kelasmu." ujar Luhan seraya mendorong-dorong Baekhyun menjauh. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tapi dituruti juga apa yang diucapkan oleh hyungnya. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Luhan dan Luna mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk pesta ulang tahun besok.

"Kita tak perlu mengundang teman-temannya? Kau yakin oppa?" tanya Luna, lalu diangguki oleh Luhan. "Biarkan pesta kali ini untuk keluarga kecil kita saja. Kita nikmati hari tanpa adanya orang lain. Eotteohke?"

"Tapi jika Baekhyun ingin berpesta dengan teman-temannya? Bagaimana?" tanya Luna lagi. Luna berpendapat jika ada baiknya mereka juga mengundang teman-teman dekat Baekhyun.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Disini tak ada yang mengenal Baekhyun sampai sedekat itu. Lagipula, jika ia memang benar-benar ingin merayakan dengan temannya, ya kita bisa membuat pesta khusus teman baekhyun, maksudku, setelah pesta kita?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Luna mengangguk, sebagai tanda menyetujui apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan begitu cepat, menurut Baekhyun. Ia merasa hari ini ia tidak melakukan apapun, ia seperti tertidur dengan mata terbuka dan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Sungguh, ia lupa apa saja yang telah ia lakukan hari ini.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia akan ditanyai ingin kado apa, ingin dibuatkan pesta atau tidak, atau lain sebagainya, t/api tahun ini tidak. Seakan semua orang di rumahnya lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Ah tidak, Luna memang belum mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya sebab dulu mereka tidak sedekat yang sekarang. Jika Luhan, kemungkinan besar ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan essay yang kemarin ia bicarakan. Eomma…. Apa eomma akan lupa?

Baekhyun terlarut sendiri dalam pemikirannya hingga tak sadar kini kakinya melangkah kearah kantin. Ia yakin Luna dan Luhan ada disana, dan tepat seperti dugaannya, mereka disana.

Kantin cukup sepi mengingat ini sudah sore -bahkan hampir gelap- dan Baekhyun baru akan memesan makanan. Mungkin mereka akan pulang setelah hari benar-benar gelap. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh mereka membawa mobil pribadi.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, besok aku harus berangkat ke kampus pukul 7, tidak apa kan?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau libur? Kupikir setiap hari kamis kau libur, hyung." jawabnya dengan nada lemas. Berarti dihari ulang tahunnya, selain tidak ada satupun orang yang ingat, ia juga harus berangkat ke kampus menggunakan kendaraan umum.

"Benarkah ge? Kau akan berangkat sepagi itu besok? Oh thanks god." Luna yang baru kembali dari dapur segera memeluk Luhan posesif. Luhan menepuk pundak Luna agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Wae? Kau juga ada kuliah pagi besok?" tanya Baekhyun yang segera diangguki oleh Luna. "Aku diberi tugas untuk mengobservasi sebuah perusahaan, tapi aku belum tahu perusahaan apa itu. Dosen botak itu bilang besok harus berkumpul didepan perpustakaan pukul 7.30." jelasnya. Baekhyun mengerang pelan. "Jadi selain naik bus, aku juga harus berangkat sendiri? Aish jinjja."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Lalu kau mau berangkat bersama kami? Kau kan baru mulai kuliah pukul 11. Kurasa kau bisa mati karena bosan jika ikut bersama kami." Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. "Arasseo, pabbo hyung."

"Tunggu, sepertinya rumah ini terlalu sepi… Dimana eomma?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan dan Luna mengangkat bahu mereka. "Molla. Mungkin belum pulang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap penuh arti pada mobil kesayangannya. Mobil ferrari berwarna red metalik yang sudah lama terparkir manis di garasi apartemennya. Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk mobil tersebut dengan ceringan yang belum juga hilang. "Balapan kita pasti akan lebih seru jika aku membawa fared." Ujar Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun dibelakangnya menggeleng. "Tidak." Ucap Kris. "Tunggu, siapa itu fared? Mengapa kau mengajak orang lain sedangkan aku sendiri tidak boleh mengikuti balapan ini? Hyung!" Rengek Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia itu fared." Ujarnya lemas sambil menunjuk mobil kesayangannya. "Tidak." Ujar Kris lagi. "Apanya yang tidak?" Kali ini Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan jengah. 'Sok cool dan sok misterius.' Batin Sehun.

"Kita balapan menggunakan motor. Bukan mobil." Jelas Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya ber-oh ria.

"APA?!"

"Tapi -mengapa?"

Chanyeol dan Kris menatap Sehun malas. Hello, Sehun kan tidak ikut balapan. Jadi mengapa harus seheboh itu?

"Kau kan tidak ikut." Ujar Chanyeol malas. "Benar." Lanjut Kris.

"Tapi hyung..." kalimat Chanyeol menggantung, membuat Kris dan Sehun penasaran. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi mengapa tidak pakai mobil saja?"

"Terlalu sulit untuk kabur jika tertangkap. Puas?" Balas Kris sinis. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar juga. Sejak kapan kau berpikir sejauh ini?" Entah ini sebuah hinaan atau malah pujian.

"Sejak aku menjadi tampan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya meraih jam weker yang berada dimeja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 lewat 18, dan Baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah sendirian di rumah saat ini. Hyungnya berangkat pagi bersama adiknya, dan eommanya tentu saja pergi bekerja.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menggosok giginya dan mencuci wajah tampannya. Lalu turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan. "Benar-benar tidak enak ya hidup sendirian. Apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang menyewa flat untuk dirinya sendiri? Tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan, membangunkan tidur atau setidaknya menjadi tempat berbagi cerita." ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengunyah sandwich yang tersedia. "Eomma, jjang!" gumamnya saat sandwichnya mencapai gigitan terakhir.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, berniat untuk mencari sebuah acara yang menarik ditelevisi untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. "Aish, dimana remotenya." Baekhyun membolak-balik bantal sofa untuk mencari sebuah remote. "Aish hyung!"

Setelah remotenya ditemukan didekat televisi, Baekhyun segera menyalakan televisi dan menyaksikan drama korea favouritenya.

.

.

.

Terlalu lama berada di kampus memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, terlebih lagi kau harus menunggu seseorang yang kemudian meninggalkanmu untuk pulang sendirian dan setelahnya kau tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalmu karena dia sudah tidak dapat dihubungi.

Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah bersumpah untuk menendang wajah mulus milik kakaknya begitu sampai di rumah nanti. Ia sudah berada di kampus sampai sesore ini -sekarang sudah pukul 06.00- dan ia harus pulang naik bus seorang diri. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengamuk saja saat nanti tiba di rumah.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun ingat sesuatu. Keluarganya, tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini. Ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia tahu eommanya tak mungkin melupakan hari ini, jika mungkin Luhan dan Luna melupakannya. Dan Baekhyun mulai menduga-duga apa yang terjadi di rumah saat ini.

Sebuah pesta kah?

Pesta kejutan untuk dirinya? Benarkah?

Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya dan melupakan semua kekesalan yang ada dalam hatinya tadi. Ia yakin sebuah pesta sudah menunggunya di rumah.

.

.

.

"Luhan, apakah semuanya sudah siap? Jam berapa Baekhyun akan sampai?" tanya eomma sambil menata taplak meja diatas meja yang akan digunakan untuk menaruh kue. Luhan mengangguk, "Semua sudah siap, kecuali Luna dan eomma. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa tapi yang jelas eomma harus cepat berhias diri agar cantik didepan Baekhyun~ Ayo eomma, segera mandi dan memakai parfum yang wangi ya~" Luhan sedikit memberi aegyo saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, yang sukses membuat sang eomma tertawa bahagia. "Aigo, apakah kau lebih tua dari uri Baekkie? Arasseo, eomma akan segera mandi."

"Ah Luhan, eomma lupa. Eomma harus mengambil kue di toko kue dekat kantor eomma. Eomma mungkin akan datang terlambat tapi katakanlah sebuah alasan pada Baekhyun, apakah kau bisa?" tanya eomma yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku bisa membantu eomma mengambilnya. Eomma mandi saja." tawar Luhan, namun sang eomma menggeleng.

"Tahun lalu kau mendapat kue langsung dari tanganku, Hannie. Baekhyun juga harus merasakan hal yang sama. Eomma pergi dulu." sang eomma meraih kunci mobil dan jaket yang tersampir di sofa dan segera melesat keluar.

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Baekhyun… apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja saat sampai di rumah ini?"

.

.

.

Hana! Dul! Set!

Chanyeol dan Kris mulai memacu motor mereka dengat kecepatan rata-rata. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi untuk balapan karena selain agar tidak mudah tertangkap, juga tidak ada yang melapor ataupun menjadi korban jiwa.

Chanyeol yang sudah memimpin balapan kali ini melirik Kris dari kaca spion kanannya. Senyum meremehkan mulai tergambar diwajah tampannya. "Aku yakin kali ini akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari balapan ini." ucap Chanyeol mantap.

Kris yang mulai bisa menyusul Chanyeol menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan membuka kaca helmnya. "Apa kau siap untuk kalah?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu." balas Chanyeol.

Mereka pun kembali memacu motor mereka secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sepatunya. "Hyung? Luna? Eomma?" Baekhyun bingung dengan keadaan rumah yang terang benderang. Dalam bayangannya, ia mungkin akan memasuki rumah yang gelap gulita, dan ketika ia menyalakan lampu maka kejutan itu datang. Namun ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Luhan?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit semakin dalam ketika pintu sebuah ruangan yang biasanya selalu tertutup kini terbuka. Ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruangan tersebut. "Lu?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan itu.

Kosong.

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu ditutup dari luar. Baekhyun yang kaget spontan berteriak dan menggedor pintu tersebut. "Luhan! Luna! Jangan bercanda! Ini keterlaluan!" Baekhyun terus-menerus menjerit. "Buka pintunya! Cepat buka!"

Cklek!

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Luhan yang membukakan pintu. "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis ketakutan. "Aku? Membukakan pintu untukmu. Kau menjerit-jerit, padahal pintunya tidak dikunci." jawab Luhan polos.

"Sana pergi ke dapur. Kurasa kau kurang minum." ujar Luhan sambil memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang tampaknya begitu lemas.

Yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini adalah, apa mendiang ayahnya tengah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan cara seperti ini? Atau mendiang ayahnya Luhan yang mana mereka sama-sama usil?

"Baek?"

"Eum?" Baekhyun yang sempat melamun kini menoleh kearah Luhan yang menyodorkan segelas air. "Ini, minumlah."

Baekhyun menerimanya, dan sebelum ia sempat meminumnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat dibahunya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE~!" jerit Luna dan Luhan bersamaan. Baekhyun tidak tersedak, namun gelas itu lepas dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Matanya melotot kaget, dan ia benar-benar membeku.

"Yaa, Baekhyun?! Kau baik-baik saja? Mianhae." ujar Luhan. Luna yang melihatnya segera mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja Baekkie-ya?" tanya Luna. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku pikir kalian melupakan ulang tahunku."

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujar Luna semangat.

"Dimana eomma? Apa belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru sadar jika mereka hanya bertiga di rumah ini.

"Eomma? Eomma sedang-"

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan pamit untuk mengangkat telepon sebentar.

"Ya."

"Eomma?"

Piip.

"Ada apa Lu? Apa eomma lembur?" tanya Luna yang sebenarnya mewakili pertanyaan Baekhyun. Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, bingung, dan err… takut.

"Lu?"

"Eomma… kecelakaan."

"Yaa, apalagi ini. Masih tidak cukupkah kalian membuatku kaget berulang kali hari ini? Aku tidak suka kau menyumpahi eommaku hyung."

"Oppa, aku tahu eomma berkata kita harus mencari alasan jika Baekhyun menanyakannya tapi ini tidaklah baik. Ini keterlaluan."

"Aku serius. Eomma kecelakaan dan… meninggal ditempat. Kita harus segera kesana." bersamaan dengan itu, airmata Luhan meluncur.

Dan kedua adiknya tahu jika itu bukanlah bualan semata.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Eotteohke? Hehe basi ya ceritanya? Chapter selanjutnya inshaaallah engga hehe~**_

_**Review ne?**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6! ENJOY!

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luna, dan Luhan sampai di rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh polisi yang tadi menelpon Luhan menggunakan ponsel eommanya. Luna dan Baekhyun sudah menangis sejak perjalanan tadi, sedangkan Luhan yang sadar bahwa ia akan segera menangis juga berusaha menahan air matanya mati-matian, mengingat ia adalah yang paling tua disini dan ia harusnya menenangkan adik-adiknya, bukannya ikut menangis dan membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

Luna dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam ruang UGD meskipun dilarang oleh suster dan dokter yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk UGD. Luhan langsung menghampiri polisi yang masih menunggu kedatangan mereka dan segera menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ibu kalian tertabrak oleh motor yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan jauh diatas rata-rata. Kami menduga itu ulah pembalap liar, kami sudah menemukan orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku. Kami belum melakukan hal-"

"Tolong pertemukan aku dengan orang yang sudah membunuh ibuku. Secepatnya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Luhan membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju ruang UGD untuk menemui eommanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah yang paling histeris ketika melihat ibunya. Mungkin mayat ibunya baik-baik saja, tanpa ada anggota tubuh yang kurang satu apapun -kecuali tengkoraknya yang retak, yang menjadikan wanita malang yang masih cantik itu tutup usia-, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak sanggup melihat sosok wanita yang merawatnya sedari kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang kini terbujur kaku di sebuah rumah sakit.

Karena ulah orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Brengsek.

Siapapun itu orangnya, pastilah dia orang yang tak punya hati.

Bagaimana bisa-?

Bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbahagianya dalam setahun.

Baekhyun bersumpah, ia akan menemukan orang itu dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang telah eommanya rasakan.

Baekhyun akan membunuh orang itu dihari ulang tahunnya.

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun akan sumpahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih memeluk erat nisan ibunya. Ia tak menangis, namun pandangannya kosong dan bibirnya bergetar. Luna tetap diam di mobil, tidak ikut turun menyaksikan pemakaman. Tak peduli ia dibilang durhaka atau apapun itu, ia hanya tak sanggup melihat ibu tirinya dimasukkan ke liang lahat untuk selamanya. Sedangkan Luhan, berdiri tak jauh di belakang Baekhyun. Tak mencoba untuk menegur adiknya atau bahkan sekedar menenangkan. Luhan tahu, inilah yang terberat. Dan di samping Luhan berdiri seorang laki-laki.

Si penabrak.

Ia datang setelah pemakaman selesai dilakukan, karena ia masih harus berurusan dengan polisi tadi. Ia datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada wanita yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja.

Awalnya ia tak ingin kabur, ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya dan menunggu polisi untuk menangkapnya sesaat setelah ia menabrak seorang penyebrang jalan, namun begitu melihat sekotak kue ulang tahun sekitar 10 meter darinya, ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia tak suka melihat seseorang begitu peduli terhadap orang lain. Baginya, kepedulian itu hanyalah ilusi, yang membuat ia merasakan bahagia sesaat namun sakit yang berkepanjangan.

Namun naasnya, polisi sudah dekat dan ia baru berhasil kabur sekitar 100 meter dari tkp.

Luhan menatap orang di sebelahnya, yang mana laki-laki tinggi itu ikut menoleh kearah Luhan. Seakan mengerti, Luhan segera berjongkok di samping Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Baekkie, kajja, kita pulang. Kau sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Eomma pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bahkan belum makan, juga belum mandi. Nanti kau jelek loh.." Luhan berusaha menghibur Baekhyun diujung kalimatnya. Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Ia tak menggeleng namun tak juga mengangguk.

"Baek-"

"Diam Lu. Dia bukan ibumu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kau bahkan-" Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Namun pandangannya masih tetap kosong. "Kau bahkan tak menangis saat mendengar ibuku meninggal. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Kau! Tidak seharusnya menghiburku! Aku ingin di sini! Bahkan jika aku sampai mati!" Baekhyun menekan tiap-tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Luhan terdiam, sedikit geram dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar ditariknya lengan Baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. "Kau. Bilang apa?" tanya Luhan sarkatis. Tangan Luhan makin mencengkram dengan kuat lengan Baekhyun. "Kau. Bilang apa?! Dia bukan ibuku?! Aku tak pernah merasakan kehilangan?! Hey, kurasa kau lupa. Ibuku meninggal saat aku dan Luna masih kecil, lalu ayahku yang MENIKAH dengan ibuMU juga meningal karena sakit. Lalu sekarang, seseorang yang KAU sebut IBU, seseorang yang merawatku selama ini setelah aku sebatang kara, meninggal dihadapanku dan KAU! KAU BILANG AKU TAK MERASA KEHILANGAN HUH?" Kesabaran Luhan habis, ia membentak Baekhyun dengan kuat seiring mengencangnya cengkramannya. Namun Baekhyun tak memperhatikan. Seseorang di belakang Luhan tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol…" desis Baekhyun. Matanya yang semula kosong mulai menampakkan emosi. Kebencian.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini hyung?" pertanyaan standar yang diucapkan menggunakan suara rendah yang sarat akan kebencian membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin mencekam. Luhan menghela nafas. "Dia-"

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Luhan kaget. Dan detik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang memukul pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Bukan menampar, tapi meninjunya.

"KAU! KEPARAT BRENGSEK! SIALAN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA IBUKU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA HUH?!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris dihadapan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, mata itu seakan tak memancarkan emosi apapun.

Baekhyun menginjak dada Chanyeol.

"Kau. Mungkin tidak punya orang tua. Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Kau pasti anak jalanan brengsek yang dipungut orang kaya yang hanya tau kerja. Kau pasti-"

"BAEKHYUN CUKUP!" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun kearah mobil. "Jangan diteruskan. Biar aku yang mengurus Chanyeol." Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Jadi si brengsek keparat yang sudah membunuh ibunya adalah Chanyeol? Berandal kampus sialan yang asdfgh#? !

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung dipeluk oleh Luna yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari mobil. Luhan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Maaf." ucap Luhan singkat. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa itu tadi? Semacam rasa kehilangan? Mengapa sampai sehisteris itu? Buang-buang tenaga." gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan menganga. Benar-benar tak punya hati, pikirnya.

"Sudah. Urusan kita sudah selesai." ucap Luhan lagi. Lalu mulai mengambil langkah menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan pengadilannya?"

"Kubatalkan semua tuntutan padamu. Meminta pertanggungjawabanmu hanya akan menyusahkanku dan polisi. Sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang, aku memberimu kesempatan ini bukan karena aku peduli, tapi karena aku terlalu muak dengan anak seperti kalian." Luhan yang akan kembali berjalan menengokkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Dan ingat. Kau kan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah ia pergi dari hidupmu. Jadi, mereka yang masih hidup, jangan disia-siakan."

Setelahnya Luhan benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi pemakaman.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Gak ada? Aaaa gwaenchana wkwkwk. Mian banget aku lama lanjutnya, soalnya belakangan ini sibuk fangirlingan sama seventeen soalnya kesel exo pada main drama trus ada cium2 segala huhuu trus kebetulan aku baru bikin akun rp, jadi agak sibuk nyari friends and fams gitu wkwkwk kalo ada yg main rp disini pm aku dong, kita temenan/? Wkwkwk

Last, review? Biar makin semangat lanjutinnya


	7. Chapter 7

_**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**_

_**NGETIK DIHAPE JADI AGAK SUSAH NGEDITNYA. MAAF BANGET YAA**_

Chanyeol menendang kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu kearah jalanan yang kosong. Ia berteriak kesal, meluapkan emosinya pada kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya. Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. "Bodoh..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kenapa datang saat aku memiliki masalah?" Bisiknya lagi. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Matanya menatap nanar pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan notifikasi puluhan misscall. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa kau yang menekan Luhan hingga ia tak mau melanjutkan kasus ini? Kau bilang kau bahkan tidak peduli jika aku mati. Dasar bodoh. Orang tua tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari ucapan kalian." Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke tengah jalan yang mana tepat saat itu melintas sebuah mobil pengangkut barang. Ponsel mahal itu hancur, tergilas ban mobil yang keras dan kuat.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kalian pasti ingin aku menangisi kepergian kalian seperti Baekhyun menangisi kepergian eommanya. Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika kalian mati dihadapanku. Demi membelaku. Aku benar-benar tidak akan peduli. Aku tidak akan mempercayai apa yang kalian lakukan lagi. Seharusnya kalian berhenti mengganggu hidupku. Dasar tak berguna."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun kembali ke kampus. Mata sipitnya masih membengkak, dan ia masih belum berbicara apapun sejak kejadian di pemakaman. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Luna yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya Luna pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, lalu mengangguk.

Bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja? Tapi jika ia menjawab yang sejujurnya, itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Dan Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menambah masalah di keluarganya saat ini.

"Baekkie-ya, kau mau hyung antar sampai kelas?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Jujur saja ia belum berbicara pada Baekhyun lagi sejak ia membentak namja itu di pemakaman. Baekhyun menggeleng. Lalu dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menjauhi Luna dan Luhan menuju ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Sehun saat ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namja tinggi berkulit putih itu menatapnya kasihan, mungkin turut berduka cita. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun. Baekhyun tetap berjalan, ia hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol setidaknya sampai perasaannya membaik. Ia sangat -sangat ingin membunuh Chanyeol setiap kali melihat wajahnya. Apalagi yang bersangkutan tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Baekhyun melirik kearah samping kirinya. Seseorang menatapnya sambil bersandar pada tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu sedetik kemudian orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak mengenalnya hanya diam, berusaha mengacuhkan sembari meneruskan jalannya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu." Panggil orang itu. Baekhyun diam, tak merasa mengenal juga tak merasa memiliki urusan dengan orang itu. "Aku Kris, temannya Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendengus. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang senpat terhenti. "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku yang mengajak Chanyeol balapan malam itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Terus saja merasa menyesal." Balas Baekhyun acuh lalu kembali berjalan dan tidak berhenti, meskipun orang itu terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal begitu melihat Kris menghampirinya. Chanyeol tentu tidak bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Untuk apalagi Kris datang ke sini jika bukan karena Baekhyun? Atau mungkin karena_nya._

Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu meremasnya sedikit kuat. Bibirnya terdiam namun entah mengapa Chanyeol dapat merasakan apa yang berusaha Kris sampaikan. Dan Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia hanya bersikap acuh, seperti biasanya.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi bukan hanya karena salah satu pihak. Tetapi keduanya. Jika aku memang sedang dalam kecepatan penuh, seharusnya nenek tua itu menyingkir dengan cepat ketika melihatku. Bukan malah terdiam seperti di drama."

Kris mendorong bahu Chanyeol. "Kau bodoh, atau memang benar-benar brengsek? Orang yang kau sebut nenek tua itu adalah manusia! Jika kau bandingkan dengan kecepatan motormu, lebih cepat mana? Bahkan jika ia menghindar dari jarak 500 meter pun motormu akan sampai dengan cepat!"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman Kris di bahunya. "Jadi, ini salahku?" Tanyanya cuek. "Terus saja menyalahkanku. Memangnya kau siapa? Mengapa tingkahmu menjadi seperti Byun bodoh itu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda bocah!"

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. "Jadi, kau suka pada Luhan, ya?"

.

.

.

Kantin sepi, begitupun dengan meja yang kini Luhan dan Luna tempati. Seseorang yang biasanya turut meramaikan waktu makan mereka pergi entah kemana. Tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Luna hanya bisa diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia khawatir, sangat.

"Oppa..." panggilnya pelan. Luhan berdehem, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. Senyum yang seakan berkata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemarin, hari ini ataupun besok. Tapi Luna masih tetap tidak percaya. "Dia... tidak akan bunuh diri kan?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Luhan tertawa pelan, lalu mengusak rambut adik manisnya itu.

"Daripada bunuh diri, seorang Byun BB pasti akan lebih memilih membunuh Park Chanyeol."

Brukk!

Luhan serta Luna langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Meja di belakang Luhan, tampaknya baru saja dipukul oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang berwajah tampan, ah dia temannya Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun.

Dan lelaki tampan itu kini berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju meja Luhan.

"Apa mungkin itu terjadi, sunbaenim?"

Luhan dan Luna hanya cengo. Apanya?

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol?!" Tanyanya panik. Luhan mengusap wajahnya. "Itu kan hanya candaan. Mengapa kau menganggapnya begitu serius?" Luna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dasar lelaki tampan yang aneh.

"Ah... jadi itu hanua candaan? Tapi.. bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab, Sehun bahkan sudah menempatkan pantatnya diposisi senyaman mungkin di samping Luhan.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Wajahnya yang datar perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi panik.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Tapi Luhan cukup paham bahwa bocah dihadapannya ini sedang panik. "Tidak tahu." Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dihubungi juga tidak bisa."

Sehun kembali menggebrak meja kantin, dan langsung berteriak heboh. "Ayo cari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Ini adalah teori Sehun. Dan Luhan sebenernya malas mengikutinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Luna mungkin ada benarnya juga.

Baekhyun dalam posisi yang sulit saat ini. Dia anak yang cukup nekat, dan berita 'Park Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi' yang disampaikan Sehun tadi juga membua semuanya menjadi berhubungan. Ya, meskipun Luhan tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Luna masih sibuk menatap ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Sehun berjalan kesana kemari dan melongok pada setiap celah yang ada. Hanya Luhan yang diam, tampak bingung dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu.

"Sunbaenim... Dimana hyungku? Dimana Chanyeol hyungku?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama dilemparkan Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Jika memang Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol, Luhan rasa anak itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Suara berderit membuat ketiga manusia yang berbeda kesibukan dan kepentingan itu menoleh. Suara yang berasal dari pintu atap. Diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki santai. Sehun yang lebih dulu melihat, dan langsung menghelabkafas lega begitu tahu siapa gerangan yang datang dari rooftop.

"Hyung!" Sehun mungkin akan menerjang Chanyeol sekarang juga jika tidak ada Luhan dan Luna. Namun ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang santai, alis Sehun mendadak berkerut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Onani?"

Chanyeol benar-benar melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai dahi Sehun. Masa bodoh.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Luna cekikikan kecil. "Chanyeol, kau lihat Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Lalu menggeleng perlahan. Tanpa berbicara banyak, ia melangkah turun dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan dan Luna diikuti Sehun yang sebelumnya sempat membungkuk kecil pada Luhan.

Setelah agak jauh, Sehun menghadang jalan Chanyeol dan mulai bertanya banyak hal.

"Ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Mengapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol yang gerah mendorong Sehun dalam sekalo hentakan, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Ada yang sedang kulakukan. Ponselku hilang. Jadi jangan hubungi aku dulu."

TBC

Oke aku tau ini lama dan parah banget, tapi aku janji ini akan cepet selesaiiii maaf yaa hehe

maaf juga gapernah bales review satu2, tetep review ya walau aku nyebelin hehe

Kalo mau ada kritik ttg ffnya atau akunya bilang aja di review, tapi bahasanya sopan ya u,u

Last review?

p.s: janji bakal lebih sering update! Soalnya ada project semua ff selesai sebelum aku ultah~ jadi tetep tungguin yaa hehe


End file.
